Venganza amorosa
by Mafaldyna
Summary: ×UA× Despechados y resentidos, Yoh y Anna se unen para vengarse de sus antiguas parejas...enamorandose en el proceso?
1. El encuentro

Despechados Se unen para vengarse de sus antiguas parejas. o   Contiene OOC

**Venganza amorosa**

**por Mafaldyna**

Capítulo 1 

**«El encuentro»**

Yoh Asakura, joven de carácter tranquilo y despreocupado, de cabello café y ojos oscuros. Desde temprana edad mostró gran interés por el espacio y todo lo que encierra. Especialmente por las hermosas estrellas y sus misterios. Fue por está razón que decidió volverse astrólogo y así, dedicar su vida a su gran pasión. Tenía un trabajo bien pagado en una pequeña empresa, que con sus habilidades ayudaba en ciertas decisiones. Un pequeño apartamento suficiente para él.  Todo fue bien durante un tiempo. Claro, antes de ella.

Podría decirse que se enamoro de ella el primer momento que la vio. Dulce, cariñosa, entretenida. Salieron un par de veces y no tardo mucho para que se mudaran y vivieran juntos. A sus 24 años de edad nunca se había sentido más feliz. La vida era genial en pocas palabras. 

De repente, todo se vino abajo. Su novia lo dejo, perdió su empleo y atropellaron a su perro. A si! También tenía uno, era un gran perro antes de la tragedia. Todo iba empeorando. Y no mencionar que cada día que pasaba la extrañaba más. Sus sueños estaban plagados con su imagen, de día la veía todo el tiempo y su departamento era lo peor. Se sentía solo y frío sin ella. Así que decidió mudarse. 

Vio varios lugares pero ninguno le convenció. Eran igual de vanos que el suyo. Entonces comprendió. No podía estar sin ella. Su vida era una porquería desde que lo dejara. Incluso su carácter se vio afectado, convirtiéndolo un poco gruñón. La extrañaba tanto que haría lo que sea por tenerla de vuelta.

Y hasta el momento aquí es donde se encuentra. Viviendo solo en un edificio totalmente abandonado justo enfrente del de ella. Cualquiera llamaría obsesión a esto. Pero oooh no, él sólo lo llamaba amor. 

"Mmm..." El joven astrólogo se encontraba revisando unos mapas frente a él. Al parecer de constelaciones, y planetas. Diversos puntos estaban trazados en el. Lo miro un momento y de pronto un extraño brillo apareció en sus ojos.

"Eso es!! Claro!! Ahora estoy seguro!! Esta noche ocurrirá!!" levanto los brazos en señal de triunfo, una sonrisa meramente visible a través de lo que lucía como varios días sin afeitar. "Pero..." bajo los brazos y vio atentamente sus garabatos. "También hay un poco posibilidad de que falle, aunque mínima. Para que preocuparme entonces, dejemos que el destino decida". Y claro como él estaba seguro que su destino era estar con ella no le dio más importancia al asunto. El ruido de algo pesado al caer y hacer contacto con el suelo lo hizo despertarse de su ensueño y voltear hacia la puerta.

"Que basurero" exclamo la nueva llegada que había dejado caer una 'pequeña maleta'. Rubia, pelo corto, esbelta, llevaba puesto anteojos oscuros que no dejaban ver sus ojos. Recorrió el lugar con la vista y después la reposo en el sujeto frente a ella que hacia lo mismo. Yoh por su parte sabía que aún detrás de sus lentes lo estaba analizando escrupulosamente y no se atrevía a siquiera pestañear. 

"Qué? Acaso eres un acosador en serie?" por fin exclamo ella señalando a la grande carpa a un lado del cuarto reflejando a su ex-novia de su tamaño real con otro tipo. Obviamente todo esto gracias a cámaras que tenía a un lado de la misma manta instaladas en el lugar que dejaban proyectar lo que pasaba en la habitación de enfrente del edificio. O por lo menos lo que se podía mientras las ventanas dejaran. 

"Nooo! Claro que nooo!! Soy un astrólogo! De todas formas! quién eres tú?! Y qué haces aquí?!" de forma algo histérica por tal comentario.

"Cálmate, no es para tanto". "Cómo qué no? Bueno en dado caso tengo cosas que hacer. Ahora por favor vete necesito concentrarme".

"Así? En qué? En la mujer desnuda que se proyecta en la manta". 

"Qué?" se precipito a voltear para ver que no había nada. Volteo hacia ella con una mirada fulminante. "Hombres! Tan predecibles". Dijo alto y claro caminando por el lugar dejando eco de crujido a cada paso. La mirada de Yoh no la había dejado un segundo.

"Si, la vista es perfecta." Después de asomarse por la ventana. "Me quedare" replico serenamente. 

"Bien... no! Espera un momento quién rayos crees que eres?!! No puedes quedarte aquí!!"

"Así y por qué no 'señor acoso'? que yo sepa es un lugar abandonado y por lo tanto no te pertenece." Declaro firmemente. 

"Pues sí pero... hey como me dijiste!!!? Para que sepas yo no estoy acosando a nadie!"

"Así! Y cómo le llamas a esto?" apuntando al proyector y con una voz realmente calma y fácilmente fría. Yoh no sabía que contestar por un momento hasta que se le ocurrió algo. "Ya me descubriste, soy un acosador" abriendo los brazos como resignado, "ahora si pudieras irte antes de que algo malo te pase..."

"uhh! Algo malo como qué?" "Bueno...yo... pues... podría...jejeje" soltó una risita nerviosa  y después sonrió "espera no tengo porque decírtelo" recobrando la compostura después de no pensar en nada lo suficientemente malo. "Si claro". Hubo otro silencio seguido por los crujidos de pasos que se acercaban a él. "Eres pésimo mintiendo". 

El castaño hizo unas señas con la cabeza como asintiendo, algo intimidado por la cercanía. "De todas formas, quién es la chica?" dando vuelta y mirándola mover sus labios para hablar con alguien, aunque no palabra podían escuchar ellos.

Yoh se dio cuenta que no tenía caso discutir. La mujer parada no lucía como vagabunda buscando refugio. Qué tal si era una ladrona? O peor aún, una asesina?   Era una desconocida total y no tenía porque darle explicaciones así que no lo hizo.

"Déjame adivinar, ex–novia, eran muy cercanos y después te dejo por el tipejo de ese".  Él quedo pasmado por un momento para contestar con un bajo y triste si. Ella ladeo la cabeza un poco y observo detenidamente al hombre que ahora estaba reflejándose. "Si, es un 'tipejo' no? Pero déjame decirte que ese cualquiera es mi ex –novio". Él no supo que decir así que sólo siguió observando igual que ella, aún no entendía porque ella le contaba estas cosas, hasta que hablo.

"Bueno, cuál es tu plan?", "plan?" algo desorientado. "Si. Tu plan? Ya sabes, que es lo que vas a hacer?". 

"Pues nada, solo esperar"más tranquilo ahora. "Deberás tener mucha paciencia para eso" girando para quedar frente a él de nuevo. "Si, pero valdrá la pena una vez que la recupere".

"Eso es lo que haces? Tratar de recuperarla!" tono de burla evidente.

"Pues si, qué tú no quieres?"  "Claro que no. Yo no estoy aquí por eso. Es patético". 

"Qué es lo que vas a hacer entonces". Sintiendo cierta curiosidad.         

"Lo que quiero. Lo que quiero es aniquilarlo. Que el aire que respira sea mi odio envolviéndolo,  estropearlo, arruinarlo, pisarlo hasta que no quede una miga de orgullo y que se muestre coMO LA INFELIZ CUCARACHA QUE ES!". Respiro hondo y miro al sujeto frente a ella. "Eso es todo. Me siento mejor, ¿quieres pizza?".

"Eh?" Yoh que se encontraba pegado a la pared después de haber retrocedido con cada paso que ella daba, tenía ahora una cara mezcla de confusión y miedo. 

"Si... que si quieres pizza? No he comido nada en todo el viaje estoy hambrienta".

  × Notas de autora: hola! Para empezar quiero decir que la trama la tenía pensada desde un buen rato, sólo que hace poco vi una película por el estilo y fue cuando me decidí a publicar esto. Algunas partes de hecho son basadas en eso, como que vivan frente del apartamento en un edificio abandonado. Se fijaron que mis notas por fin son más cortas que el capítulo! Bueno eso es todo, hasta la siguiente actualización. 


	2. Conspirando juntos

**Venganza amorosa**

por Mafaldyna

Capítulo 2 

**«Conspirando juntos»**

"Pizza?" aún con un tinte de miedo. "Eres de razonamiento lento o algo?, si p-i-z-z-a, pan con..." y empezó a explicarle como si fuera una clase de estúpido. 

"Ya sé lo que es una pizza" interrumpió algo irritado. "Cómo no reaccionabas. Bueno quieres o no? Sino quieres será más para mi" exclamo lo último con una sonrisa sarcástica. 

En lo que tardo en responder un ruido provino de su estómago. "Jejejeje, creo que si quiero" con una mano en su estómago y algo sonrojado.

 "De acuerdo, cómo será muy sospechoso que un repartidor  llegue y entregue una pizza en un edificio abandonado yo iré por ella, de todas formas tengo que comprar otras cosas" dicho esto se dirigió hacia las escaleras para salir.

"Oye! Espera un momento" volteo cautelosamente como esperando otro reproche. "Es sólo, que si vas a quedarte aquí conmigo, creo que por lo menos debería saber tu nombre" pronuncio con una sonrisa. Ella le observo un momento antes de contestar "Anna, me llamo Anna Kyouyama". "Ah! Yo soy Yoh Asakura" estiro su mano para  saludarla formalmente pero la otra mano nunca llego. En vez de eso ella le daba la espalda y siguió caminando, "no hay necesidad para formalidades, estaremos viviendo juntos durante un tiempo". Se volvió de nuevo hacia él y se quito sus gafas dejando ver sus oscuros ojos, más ensombrecidos todavía por la gruesa capa de delineador negro bajo ellos.  Se acerco y los deposito en el bolsillo que tenía la camisa de él y se fue.  

El lugar estaba lleno del suave aroma de queso derretido, tomate y pan de la pizza de salami y chile. Había una caja en la que se podía apreciar que más de la mitad había sido ya digerida. Unos dedos largos se introdujeron y tomaron un pedazo de la mitad picante. 

"Aahh!!!!" Yoh que acaba de darle una grande mordida a su porción, empezó a sacar la lengua, sus ojos se volvieron llorosos, esto más sumado que movía sus brazos frenéticamente le daban un aspecto divertido. 

"Te dije que no lo soportarías" una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción atravesó la cara de la joven que dijo ser fotógrafa y había sacado una cámara de la nada. Presiono el botón y tomo su foto.  "De...ah!...ja...du…buur...lat...ah!" Yoh quien trataba de recuperarse por haberse enchilado por la picante pieza. "Ya, ya" ensanchando más su sonrisa, "también compre algo de agua, déjame ver, dónde la deje?" mientras buscaba entre varias bolsas en un rincón. "Apuf..trra.te" "No me presiones, me pongo nerviosa" lo último lo menciono más para ella que para él. 

"Aja! Esto es mejor, prueba" le lanzo un pequeño caramelo rosado que atrapo rápido y se lo metió a la boca". "Y aquí vemos al sujeto en recuperación". Un flash inundo la habitación, mientras él masticaba y la miraba con repruebe. 

Después de un rato ambos yacían en un viejo sillón del cuarto observando atentos lo que proyectaba la manta. Frente a ellos sus 'ex' estaban muy ocupados en robar el aliento del otro mediante un apasionado beso. 

"Bastardo" soltó Anna irritablemente. A su lado Yoh no mencionaba palabra alguna ni despegaba sus ojos de ellos. Ella giro un tanto extrañada que no dijera nada. Al verlo bien se percato del menudo brillo en sus ojos. "Qué estas tramando?" pregunto con interés. "Naada" sin embargo al decirlo se encogió de hombros. "Ya te dije, no sabes mentir bien, y menos a mi" pronunció lo último con suspicacia. "Sólo, observa". 

Paso un momento y seguían viendo lo mismo e incluso más intenso. "Creo que ya observe demasiado" dijo Anna tocándose el estomago. "Ahora creo que vomitaré". 

"Noo! Eso no debería de estar pasando" Se puso de pie y se acerco más. Una voz a sus espaldas pronuncio "Qué eres? Una clase de voyeur?" Anna por su parte también se había parado. Él camino hacia una mesa detrás de todo el desorden donde arriba estaban los mapas con los que estaba trabajando hacia unas cuantas horas. 

Ella lo siguió y miraba atenta lo que hacía. "Qué pasa?" indago en vista que él no explicaba nada. "Según mis suposiciones debe pasar ahora, en cualquier momento". "Qué cosa?" continuo Anna con más curiosidad. "El rompimiento". 

"De qué estas hablando?" cuestionaba algo incrédula. "Si, es simple, ves esa pequeña curvatura aquí" señalaba los mapas, "si", " bien, eso indica un desequilibrio entre las parejas nacidas alrededor de 25 años atrás y que su signo..." "ooo! Espera, sé que eres astrólogo y todo pero podrías brincarte toda la explicación y sintetizarlo".

"Bueno es sencillo realmente todo indica que romperán hoy" cuando termino de decir esto ambos voltearon de nuevo al proyector con la ligera esperanza que algo pasara. Yoh noto que Anna también la tenía y le pregunto, "¿Todavía lo amas?"

Ella se sobresalto poco por la pregunta pero respondió rápido, "Ya te dije, lo odio"

"Pues pareces desear igual que yo que se separen"se apresuro Yoh  sin darse por vencido.

"Claro, eso lo haría más miserable y formaría parte de mi venganza, aunque debo admitir que no era exactamente como lo planee"

"Ah! Entonces ya hiciste un plan?" 

"Algo así, ese infeliz me las va a pagar" dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban ferozmente.

"Jeejejeje" sólo acertó a reír.  De pronto su semblante cambio drásticamente. "Espera, mira!"

"Oh! si, él la está empujando hacia la pared y la tomo por los muslos, que gran rompimiento" con su tono sarcástico.

"Ella detesta hacerlo en la pared, en cualquier instante ocurrirá" demostrando una sonrisa. La fotógrafa miro detenidamente junto a él unos cuantos minutos. De hecho lucían como si los dos estuvieran congelados en busca de un milagro. Especialmente él. Al no ocurrir nada ella cedió su vista y la paso hacia él que seguía sin moverse.

 "No creo que le importe tanto si es él" él siguió en a misma pose. Le paso una mano por enfrente y no obtuvo reacción alguna. Volteo su cabeza de nuevo a la manta pero ya no había nada ahí. 

"Tal vez sintieron que 2 maniáticos los observaban desde el edificio del frente y se ocultaron en la seguridad de la habitación". Yoh seguía quieto. "Oye..." le coloco una mano en el hombro que quito tan pronto como éste se movió y la exalto. 

"Eso no debería estar pasando!" camino hacia los mapas y empezó a revolver y trazar con un lápiz sobre ellos.

Ella observaba su frenesí y comento "Acéptalo, la realidad duele" él le lanzo una mirada entre triste y represiva.  Quizá no fue lo más sabio a decir a una persona con una corazón roto. Se encogió de hombros un poco y se recupero rápido. 

"Sabes, deberías dejar de perseguirla no vale la pena", él levanto la mirada para responder, "mira quien lo dice" su tono sonó amargo incluso a sus propios oídos. Ella iba a contestar de vuelta pero su voz no la dejo comenzar. 

"Cuál es tu plan?" su voz todavía áspera. "Vaya, te decidiste al fin por la venganza?" él negó con la cabeza. "Sólo tengo curiosidad" simplemente agrego.  

Ella le miro sagazmente. "No tengo nada preparado, aún".  

"Creí que tenías uno" alegó vagamente. 

"Si tanto quieres que haga algo para quitarle al bastardo de encima a tu noviecita ven y ayúdame a instalar esto". Se encamino hacia las cosas que había comprado y tomo varias bolsas que presumían ser algo pesadas. Saco varias cajas de ellas que contenían imágenes de aparatos sofisticados. Las estaba abriendo y sacándolos cuando él hablo.

"Qué es todo esto?" tomando uno y viéndolo fascinado. Después vio la caja y todo lo demás. "No me digas que..."

"Lo último en aparatos espías, con esto podremos oír sus conversaciones desde aquí". Mientras tiraba las cajas de vuelta a la esquina.

"No puedo creerlo" exclamo atónito. 

"Qué? No querías oír?" 

"Si, pero esto, quiero decir, bueno es... genial?" dudoso y a la vez gozoso de poder oír lo que hablaban la pareja.

"Por supuesto que es genial! Aunque deberías ver su precio, pero lo vale". 

"Cuánto gastaste en esto?" inquirió Yoh, aún sorprendido. 

"Yo no gaste nada" respondió ella vanamente. 

"Sino gastaste tu dinero cómo..." corto en seco hasta que comprendió. Empezó a palparse su chaqueta y los bolsillos del pantalón. Volteo hacia ella y vio para su desgracia la sonrisa de satisfacción postrada en su rostro. 

"Túu??!!! No puede ser! Pero cuándo, cómo?!! Dónde está?!!!" con cara alterada. 

"Cálmate! Es algo que nos conviene a los 2, yo no sé porque te quejas tanto, y sobre el cuándo fue el momento que me acerque a ti antes de irme, por cierto regrésame esto". quitándole las gafas del bolsillo. "Sobre el como sólo diré que tengo manos ligeras y tú mi amigo eres algo despistado"

"Eres una ladrona lo sabía!  Dónde está?" hablando de manera calma.

"Me insultas, soy una maestra del crimen. Tu billetera esta de regreso en tu camisa" lo primero lo había dicho con cierto orgullo. 

Se palpo de nuevo y en efecto ahí estaba, 'tiene manos muy ligeras, creo que este pensamiento ya no viene al caso' volvió a la realidad "Sabes por el momento no tengo empleo y no puedo darme el lujo de comprar todo lo que se me antoje".

"No te quejes más. Que no sólo lo compre por mí, es más te compre algo, échale un vistazo a las bolsas". Lanzo esto mientras leía un instructivo. Yoh suspiro y busco entre las bolsas, ahí parecía haber 'comida' si al chocolate, papitas y demás chatarra le llamas así.

"Por cierto, la pizza también la compraste con mi dinero?" y seguía buscando en otra bolsa.

"A si, estaba deliciosa, después de todo el día en un avión fue una gran cena"

"Ya lo creo" refunfuño él. Metió más la mano y se topo con un cilindro, lo saco e inmediatamente reconoció que era. Crema para afeitar.  Busco más hasta encontrar la navaja. 'Bueno, fue algo considerado de su parte' pensó. 'Sin contar que fue con mi dinero' 

"Gracias por esto" señalo la crema y navaja con una sonrisa, Anna por su parte apenas se distinguía entre varios cables estaban enredados en sus hombros y brazos, así que no dijo nada y siguió intentando salir de ellos. Sonrió para si mismo. En sus adentros un pensamiento surgió. 'Esta será una larga noche'. 

× Notas de autora: Al principio tenía algo de hambre y esa pizza me dio más -_-, y no puede faltar que haya terminado de devorar mi comida. Bueno a lo que es el capítulo 2, aquí ya se aclaran un poco más las cosas o por lo menos están en una clase de acuerdo y saben sus nombres, que ya es otro avance. Más problemas vendrán después con las ideas de Anna e Yoh siguiéndola. Yoh tal vez se comporto un poco gruñón pero yo ya lo había advertido. En el primer capítulo yo sé que fue algo corto y sin chiste pero solo era la introducción para dejar claro de que trata la historia y si a alguien le parecía buena como para continuarla. 

Ahora a los reviews:

~ sakura himura: O_o jeje me encanta esa cara. 

~ Maru Kazegami N. de Taoku: hola! Aún no tengo la suerte de toparme contigo en el msn, haber cuando hablamos. Respecto a los ex, en el próximo capítulo lo sabrás ^^

~ Eleone: Oh si! Y como verás la mala influencia ha comenzado y va para largo. Estas malas amistades -_-

~ Ai-chan4: gracias por tus cumplidos. Cosas como esa me inspiran a continuar. Descubrirás quienes son los ex en el siguiente capítulo. Aquí va está continuación que espero agrade.

~ Diana_Asakura: jejeje, ojala ya hayas despertado que ya esta la continuación. 

~ Umi_Kameko: Aquí va ya! (creo que ya t diste cuenta no? _-, omite mis comentarios)

~ silver: como dije arriba eso lo sabrás hasta el sig. Capítulo. Y por supuesto aquí esta la actualización. 

Ya saben reviews =presión e inspiración, mientras más lleguen más rápido actualizaré. 


End file.
